The Truth
by summer-in-winter
Summary: All Savannah Puckerman wanted to do was find out about her Mum's death but it took her on a journey she wouldn't forget.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Chapter 1

"Tell Savannah I love her and don't let her forget me." Those were the last words Quinn ever said.

11 years later...

"Dad!" A 16 year old Savannah yelled out.  
"Yeah."  
"Where's my cheerleading uniform?"  
"Isn't it in your closet like usual?"  
"Oh, yeah sorry."

Shortly Savannah ran down the stairs and was greeted by Puck, her Dad. She was very pretty she looked like Quinn completely. She had blond curls, green eyes, worn a golden cross and everything about her was Quinn. He just wished she was there to see this.

"Bye, Dad." She quickly turned to the door.  
"Your hair." Puck reminded her.  
"Oh." She ran upstairs and quickly put her hair into a high ponytail. She ran back downstairs and gave her Dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye."  
"Bye Savannah." Savannah quickly ran out the door, she was always late.

Savannah arrived at school just in time, she met her friends on the bleachers. It was like every normal day, she had cheerleading practice all breaks but one. She loved being a cheerleader but she wanted to join the Glee Club. School wasn't like it was when her parents went to school, anyone could join. Some cheerleaders and footballers had already but she just wasn't sure.

She stood by the choir room door and watched and listened to them sing. Even since she was little, she was surrounded by music. She has distant memories of her Mum and Dad singing to her at night. Her Dad taught her to play the piano and encouraged her to sing whenever she wants. Mr Schuester was still the director of Glee Club; he just might look a bit older now. She had only met him once and that was at her Mum's funeral but or else she has just see him around school.

The song finished and the bell rang. Savannah turned and headed to class.

That school day finished as normal and Savannah went home. She got home, had a shower and changed into a dress and some flats; she left her hair out so it could dry. She heard the doorbell; it wasn't Dad he wasn't going to be home from work till late. She ran downstairs and opened the door, it was Santana. Santana was like a second best friend to Savannah.

"Santana, I'm so glad to see you." Savannah hugged her and then putted apart.  
"Me too."  
"Come in." Santana came in and Savannah closed the door. They went upstairs to Savannah's room. Savannah sat on her bed and Santana sat on a chair.

"So how are you?" Santana asked.  
"Good. What about you?"  
"Same."  
"Haven't seen you in ages."  
"Yeah, I just thought I would drop by. Where's your father?"  
"Work."  
"Um... Santana can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Come with me."  
"Ok." Savannah got up her bed and walked out of her room, Santana followed her. She went to a door and opened it. The room clearly hadn't been used in ages. There was a table with nothing on it and a bookcase with only one book in it.

"Are you allowed in here?"  
"Yeah, Dad sees me go in here all the time." She walked over the  
bookcase and looked at the only book here. "Do you know anything about that book? It's been here ever since I can remember."  
"What you mean Alice in Wonderland?"  
"Yeah."  
"It was your Mum's favourite book. After she had you all she did was read that book and then she began to read it to you at night."  
"At night?"  
"Yeah. She started to read it to you just before she died but  
unfortunately she didn't finished it with you. You would beg everyone to read it but no one would. Everyone was too sad and miserable, all your Dad did was stay in his room just came out for food. You didn't know what was going on, you loved Alice in Wonderland just as much as your Mum because no one would read it for you you made up your own Alice adventures just from remembering the last things that happened. Also every year around the time of your Mum's death you would wait on the stairs staring at the door holding Alice in Wonderland. You were waiting for her everyone said she wasn't coming back but you just said she will, she's going to read the rest of my book and you held up Alice in Wonderland. Soon you stopped bringing Alice and just waited but everytime you were disappointed. Eventually you stopped."  
"Oh." Santana checked the clock on the wall.  
"Sorry Savannah but I have to go, bye."  
"Bye." She then went out the door.

Savannah now knew everything but one. She learned them a while back. Once when she was playing in the basement, she came across a box labelled 'Quinn' and it had clothes in it, she discovered that day those were her Mum's clothes and her Mum's name was Quinn. She knew she died in a car accident a month after she turned 5 and now the story behind the only book in the bookcase, she could now remember those last things that happened. The only thing she had to remember was her funeral. She had bits and pieces but not the complete memory.

After Dad came home and they had dinner, Savannah asked him something.

"Dad may I read the rest of Alice in Wonderland. I know that before Mum died she read it to me but she didn't finished and I wanted someone to read it for me but then I forgot."  
"Um... Sure."  
"Thanks Dad." She went upstairs and grabbed the book. It was still in prefect condition. She looked at the top of the book and it looked like it had a bookmark. She opened to that page and the bookmark was a photo of her Mum and her. She looked at the back and the date it was taken was on her 5th birthday, it was exactly a month before she died. She left the photo there and closed it. She took the book to her room and put it on her table. She looked at it carefully, suddenly the White Rabbit in a waistcoat came up in her mind and everything came back to her.

It was a gloomy day, or was it just because everyone looked like a  
black cloud to a 5 year old Savannah. She was in her room and Santana walked in, she was wearing a black dress wait she was wearing black everything. Black dress, black gloves, black shoes and a black little hat that sat on the side of her head. Savannah didn't dare to ask why because she knew that was rude.

"Savannah sweetie you have to get dressed." Tears were rolling down her eyes, she grabbed the black ugly dress that was on her bed. Savannah didn't want to wear it, it looked ugly. Santana helped Savannah put the dress on and then combed her long blond hair and found a black pair of flats for Savannah to wear. From that day on Santana helped her Dad with Savannah she was like a second Mum to her but Savannah grew older and could take care of herself so Santana was more a friend. Once Savannah was dressed, Santana held her hand and walked downstairs. There was Daddy dressed in a black suit and some other people she wasn't sure who they were.

"Santana, can I bring my book?" Savannah asked.  
"Ok, sweetie." Savannah grabbed her book and went back to Santana; she held the book in one hand while she was holding hands with Santana. They then got into a car; they got out at a big building. Savannah knew it was church but it wasn't the right one she knew. They gathered around a brown box, Savannah thought there were a lot of toys hidden inside. Everyone was crying but she wasn't sure why. When there's a box of toys you should be happy and defiantly not wearing black. Savannah was getting bored. She looked over to the side of the church and she was sure she saw a White Rabbit in a waistcoat holding up a pocket watch tapping on it. Santana was no longer holding her hand and she was at the back and was the smallest so no one would know she was gone. She ran towards the rabbit and he disappeared around the corner  
when she reached the corner she was amazed to see a lovely garden with every single colour flower you could see. She didn't notice this when she arrived maybe because she was in the middle of the black cloud. She couldn't see the rabbit anymore but then she heard something in the bushes and it was running so she ran after it. She was smiling and was so happy. They both then stopped, it was a beautiful garden with topiary animals everywhere. The White Rabbit in a waistcoat appeared right in front of her and she noticed her dress had got from ugly black to beautiful light blue.

"You must be Alice?" The White Rabbit In a waistcoat asked.  
"No, no I'm not Alice. I'm Savannah."  
"Oh of course. So sorry. Savannah everyone is waiting for you. That gate takes you to Wonderland." He pointed to a beautiful gold gate with the letters 'WL' on it.

"Savannah!" Savannah suddenly heard her name, everything disappeared the White Rabbit in a waistcoat, the golden gate, the beautiful topiary animals, the colourful flowers and her light blue coloured dress went back to ugly black. The beautiful garden she was once standing in was now just dirt. Santana was the one who called her name and grabbed her hand and walked back to the car. As they drove away, Savannah stared out the back window. The dirt turned back into the beautiful garden and she saw the White Rabbit In a waistcoat.

"Come back soon Savannah." She could hear him say. He then disappeared like the garden.

They went back home, she had left her book in the car that was why she was so bored but she got to see that beautiful garden and meet the White Rabbit in a waistcoat. She headed for the stairs but Santana stopped her.

"You have to wait here." Santana told her, Savannah couldn't argue with her. She stood near the door with her Dad, who hadn't spoken a word and Santana. People came in and were greeted by Santana and Puck. She picked up some names; Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie (who was in a wheelchair), Tina, Mike, Matt, Brittany and Will (Mr Schuester as she knows him now.) She has recognized them when everyone was looking at the big box of toys. They all looked at her and smiled for the sake of her. Savannah walked around the room and she could hear everyone whisper about her when she went pass them. She didn't like it and it was getting boring so she got her book out of the car and went to her  
backyard and sat on a chair. She looked at the garden, it wasn't as  
pretty as the one she saw before and there was no sight of the White Rabbit in a waistcoat.

Suddenly she heard the door open and close, she turned and saw Mike. He was dressed in a tux like every other guy. He sat next to her.

"Hello." He said.  
"Hi."  
"What do you have there?"  
"A book." Savannah showed him her book.  
"Alice in Wonderland."  
"Mhm. I saw the White Rabbit in a waistcoat before." Mike was familiar with the story and he saw Savannah playing in the dirt before and Santana telling her to stop, she was just playing but her best friend had just died.  
"Mummy still has to read more. She hasn't finished it yet."  
"Oh." She didn't know. Mike wanted to make her happy. "Is that what I think it is?"  
"What? What is it?" Savannah was very excited.  
"It's the White Rabbit in a waistcoat."  
"Where?"  
"Over there, do you see him?" Mike pointed.  
"I do, I do! He's tapping his pocket clock we should follow him we're late for the tea party." The garden turned back into the beautiful garden she saw before. Savannah left her book on her seat and Mike grabbed her hand and they went. They ran all over the garden trying to follow the White Rabbit. Finally the White Rabbit stopped and they saw the tea party, everyone was there including the Mad Hatter.  
"Welcome to the tea party." The White Rabbit told them.

They walked over the table and sat down they had cake, cupcakes, tea, biscuits until...

"Savannah!" Everything disappeared; it was just Savannah and Mike sitting on the grass at the end of the backyard.  
"Stop getting dirty, go inside. Now!" Mike thought Santana didn't have to be that mean.  
Savannah got up, her smile not on her face anymore. She passed Santana, Mike went up to Santana.  
"You don't have to be so mean. You're not a cheerleader anymore. You can't just boss people around." Mike said. Savannah slowed down so she could hear them.  
"I'm sorry Mike but when did you care about her?"  
"She's my best friend's daughter; it doesn't mean that because I  
haven't been acting like her father I don't care about her. You can  
never replace Quinn, stop trying to."  
"I'm not."  
"She's 5 years old, she has no idea what is going on. She said her Mum still has to finish reading her book. She doesn't know what happened. I just wanted her to be happy but you have to spoil it. Why can't you be different?"  
"Stop telling me what to do."  
"I'm not."  
"She shouldn't be out here having fun! Her Mum just died!" Savannah stopped and turned around and slowly walked back to Santana.  
"Mummy... Is... Dead?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks; her Mum was in that brown box, her Mum! She will never read her the rest of the book. Santana turned around and saw Savannah.  
"Savannah..." She bended down and hugged her. "I'm sorry." Savannah continued to cry into Santana's shoulder.  
"Mummy... Is gone. She will never get to finish my book." Santana rubbed her back; she knew how much Savannah loved that book. Savannah knew her Mum was dead but once every year she would wait on the stairs and watch the door all day. Waiting for her to come through that door but she never does.

She remembered everything now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth

Chapter 2

Besides Mr Schu and Santana, she never saw the other Glee Clubbers after her Mum's funeral. That is till Savannah went to visit Mike, she asked her Dad and it was fine. He was a doctor that worked at Lima State Hospital. She took her book with her. She walked in and went up to the receptionist.

"Hello, welcome to Lima State Hospital. How can I help you?" The receptionist said.  
"I'm here to see Dr. Mike Chang."  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"No, I'm a friend... Kind of."  
"Well all I can say to help is Dr. Chang works on level 3. Go to the  
desk there and they will help."  
"Thank you." The receptionist smiled at her. She walked the stairs up to level 3. She went up to the desk there.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist at the level 3 desk asked.  
"Hi, I'm looking for Dr. Mike Chang."  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"No, I'm sort of a friend. Do you know where he might be?"  
"He's in a room with a patient. Just go down the hallway to room 14."  
"Thank you." She followed her instrustions and stopped at room 14. The door was open and she could see Mike with his patient, a little girl. She wasn't sure to go in or wait. She decided to wait and when Mike turned towards the door, the little girl turned her face and there was a big scar on the side of her face, it was kind of dragging her eye down. He walked straight out the door and passed Savannah, he didn't even see her.

"Excuse me." Savannah said. He turned around.  
"Um... Yes."  
"Are you Dr. Mike Chang?"  
"Um... Yes. Who are you?" Mike had never seen that girl before, ought she did look like an old friend.  
"Don't you remember me? I know you haven't seen me in a while but I thought you would remember me." She took out her book from her bag and held it out to him, so he could see it. "Maybe this can help?" The girl held out Alice in Wonderland and still he had no idea who she was.  
"I'm sorry I don't know, you might have mistaken me for someone else. I have to go." He turned and started to walk away.  
"I'm Savannah Puckerman, daughter of Noah Puckerman and Quinn... Fabray." He stopped and turned once she said that. He walked back up to her.  
"You're Savannah, the little girl who loved Alice in Wonderland and we played together at Quinn's... Um... Sorry but I have to go."  
"Mike?"  
"I have to go."  
"Did something happen?"  
"I don't really want to talk about it."  
"Why? I need to know these things."  
"You're too young or ask Santana."  
"Why am I too young for things? What about when Mum died, you weren't ever going to tell me she was dead. I thought her coffin was a box full of toys that is just sad. I couldn't ever say goodbye."  
"You did."  
"What?"  
"Sit." He walked over to the closest bench.  
"After the surgery which your Mum survived coming from her injures and she was going to die she knew that everyone else did. You were the second person she saw before she died; your father being the last. She died in his arms. Santana had just seen her and she wanted to see you but Santana just couldn't see her again, so I took you in. She was very weak."

Mike took little Savannah to her dying mother. Quinn looked so weak. They reached her.  
"Hi Mummy." Savannah said.  
"Hi darling."  
"Can you read me my book now?" She held out Alice in Wonderland.  
"Not now maybe later. I have to say goodbye."  
"Why Mummy?"  
"I have to go."  
"Where?"  
"To... Wonderland. I'm going to have tea with the Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit in a waistcoat."  
"Can I come with you?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Not at the moment but when you get home and go out to the garden and the White Rabbit will take you to the party and I will meet you there."  
"Promise?" Quinn glanced at Mike and then looked back at her daughter.  
"Yes, I promise but it goodbye now."  
"Ok, bye Mummy. I will miss you."  
"Me too."  
"I can't wait to see you in Wonderland."  
"Mhm but I want to give you this before you go." She took off her gold cross necklace and put it on Savannah. "Now I will always be with you ever when we're not in Wonderland."  
"Thank you Mummy."  
"Bye Savannah."  
"Bye Mummy." She then left and that was the last time Savannah saw her Mum... In person.

Savannah had her hand on her necklace and didn't believe it was her Mum's.

"Are you sure the necklace I'm wearing is my Mum's?"  
"100% I saw her give it to you."  
"Oh my gosh, it's just a shock. I never really thought about where I got it."  
"It's alright. After you left your Mum, she told me to take care of  
you."  
"Oh. Um... May I ask something?"  
"Sure."  
"Were you and my Mum close?"  
"Um... You could say that."  
"Also at my Mum's funeral when Santana told you off for playing with me what exactly was going on? It looked like Santana and you didn't like each other."  
"Santana and I weren't friends, we never were and never will."  
"Why?"  
"She was the bitchy wannabe - head cheerleader and always will be."  
"Mike, there was something more wasn't there?"  
"Ok, look your Mum might have been the bitchy head cheerleader on the outside but on the inside she was a nice girl. When she had you, that bitch she was went away and she showed her true self. Anyway, Santana was never the best friend you wanted to have, she knew that your mother liked your father but she couldn't date him because she was stuck with Finn for the rest of her life. So Santana goes and sleeps with your father, she loses her virginity to him. Quinn couldn't do anything."  
"But what happened if Santana liked my Dad in high school?"  
"Savannah, I'm sorry to say but in high school all Santana and Puck were there for was the sleeping around bit but people can change but I just don't think Santana can change. When Quinn found out about you, she moved up to head cheerleader and become a bitch to her."  
"But didn't they make up?"  
"Yeah but that wasn't until Santana had her pregnancy scare."  
"She had a pregnancy scare?"  
"Right before you were born, before Regionals."  
"Oh."  
"Well anyway it was nice to see you again."  
"Me too. You should come visit, I'm sure Dad would love to see you."  
"Yeah maybe. Bye Savannah."  
"Bye Mike." Mike then walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you TicTacToe21 for the reviews and yes I am aussie too. =) please enjoy chapter 3. =)**

The Truth

Chapter 3

Savannah went up to the study room and started to look for a pen. She looked through the cupboards and spotted two shoeboxes. She had never noticed them before but then again she rarely looks in those cupboards, maybe they're new shoes Santana bought her. She grabbed him both and put them on the desk, she sat on the chair. She opened the first one and discovered that inside weren't shoes but photos. Photos of everything; right from when she was born till a copy of the bookmark photo in Alice in Wonderland, all dated and labeled on the back, in lovely handwriting but Savannah wasn't sure who's it belongs to. The next shoebox was letters all addressed to her. She grabbed a couple and put them on the desk. She grabbed the first one. It had her name on the front and inside was a birthday card. It had the number 6 on it. Inside the card read:

_Dearest Savannah,  
We hope you are having a happy birthday and a wonderful day. We are sorry we can't be there to celebrate this day with you, so we have included a little present for you. Even though it's small it comes from our hearts.  
From Finn & Rachel.  
_  
It was written in that handwriting that was on the back of the photos, it was clearly Rachel's handwriting and Savannah thought it was strange how there was a little star sticker next to Rachel's name. Inside the envelope was 15 dollars, her gift. All the other cards were from different people, like the photos the cards were in order. They go right up to her 15th birthday. They were all from the same people; Rachel and Finn, Mercedes and Kurt, Artie and Tina, Mike and Brittany and Matt and Lauren (She came with Matt to her Mum's funeral but she wasn't in Glee Club she was a cheerleader.) She closed the shoeboxes and put them back. Savannah didn't know why but all the little presents she got was money and it had stayed there for all this time. Also, in all the cards it says 'Sorry we couldn't come' stuff like that but Savannah had a feeling they're weren't even invited to a party. Someone had kept these people from seeing her.

Savannah went down the basement and sat there for awhile. Whenever it was raining or she couldn't go outside she would play Alice in Wonderland in there. She went to a box and on it was labelled 'Quinn'. She discovered this box years ago and she found out that Quinn was her Mum's name. She opened it and it was full of clothes. They were all really pretty dresses, cardigans, tops, jackets and so on. She went to another box and it had 'School stuff' labelled on it. She opened it and it had yearbooks in it. She grabbed some and sat on the floor. The first ones started with Quinn being a cheerleader then it went to being a part of the Glee Club. Puck and Quinn looked so much more different. She finished with yearbooks and put them back. She went back to Quinn's clothes and picked up a dress, it was really pretty and Savannah wanted to try it on but she wasn't sure if she was allowed.

"Savannah!" Suddenly Santana appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Savannah dropped the dress into the box. "What are you doing down here?"  
"Nothing." Savannah closed the box up and Santana noticed 'Quinn' labelled on the box. Savannah went up to her.  
"I went to visit Mike today." Savannah told her. "He told me some  
stuff."  
"Don't believe anything he says."  
"He told me I said goodbye to my Mum."  
"Oh."  
"Santana I don't want to fight, all I want to know is the truth."  
"I don't know what to say or do."  
"Well the first thing that you should do is stop ruining everything  
for me. Can you please go?"  
"Ok." She then left. Savannah went back to Quinn's clothes and pushed back to where it was before she opened it.

She then left and went back to the hospital. She found Mike.

"What are doing here?"  
"I can't ask anyone else but why did I found birthday cards with my gifts still in the envelopes."  
"I'm sorry I don't know."  
"Dr. Chang over here!" A nurse called out. Mike went over to the nurse and they wheeled in a patient. It was the little girl with the big scar on her face, Savannah saw earlier.  
"Mike!"  
"Savannah, please. I'm sorry." The nurse started to usher Savannah away, she closed some curtains.  
"What happened to her?"  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you." She then left.

Savannah left straight away and went to a church the same church she visited for her Mum's funeral. She went into the church and kneeled down and prayed.  
"Mum why is these so many secrets? Why did you die? I wish you were here I really need you."  
She heard something and stood up. She saw a man.  
"Savannah..."  
"How do you know me?"  
"I'm Finn."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was just visiting your Mum."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Can you take me to her?

Finn lead her to her Mum's grave. She stood looking at her grave.

"Was anyone else with her in the crash?" Savannah asked Finn.  
"You."  
"What?" She quickly turned around to him.  
"That's where you got your scar from."  
"Where were we going?"  
"The park."  
"It's my fault, isn't it?"  
"No it's not."  
"Is that why Santana hates me?"  
"She doesn't hate you."  
"That's what everyone would say. She ruins everything for me."  
"She's only protecting you."  
"She's not my mother."  
"That's true."  
"Wait, why am I talking to you? I don't really know you, I don't how you fit in."  
"You were once my daughter if that helps."  
"I know that."  
"Savannah I know you must have been isolated from us-"  
"-Isolated? Isn't that a big word for you."  
"Savannah, what happened to you? Why are mocking me?"  
"I grew up."  
"Quinn loved you, she wouldn't want you like this."  
"You have no idea what my Mum wanted me to be like."  
"Please why are you being like this?"  
"I don't even know you, all I know is my mum lied about a couple of things which I know but won't mention."  
"Savannah calm down."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, I know you're distressed. Dealing with your mum's death."  
"I miss her so much." Savannah started to cry, she sat down on the grass. Finn sat down next to her and rubbed her back.  
"It's alright. All Santana and Puck did was what they thought was the best for you."  
"Savannah!" They both shot their heads up and saw Santana. Savannah quickly stood up, Finn stood up shortly later.  
"Everything is about you!" Savannah screamed at Santana. "I HATE YOU! I HATE MY LIFE! I WANT MY MUM!" She then ran away.  
"Savannah." Finn yelled out.

Savannah ran as far as she could, she kept running and running until she knew she was far from them. She collasped to the grass crying. She hated her life, if only her mum here. Shortly they found her, she saw Santana and Finn walking towards her and she stood straight up right away.

"Savannah please." Santana said.  
"Savannah this... Savannah that... Just leave me alone for once...  
You're not my Mum and you never will."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry isn't going to make everything that has happened alright."  
"I thought this was the right thing for you."  
"You're not my Mum! She's dead! Everyone you knew, you isoated them from me. Why?"  
"Please stop yelling."  
"No, I won't. That's all you did to me, you blamed me for my Mum's death. All you did was make my life miserable, in those moments where I needed my Mum, you were there but it only made it worst. I told you about my first kiss but it just made me feel bad. You were taking over my Mum's memory. Dad was all over you, I know things."  
"It's been 11 years."  
"No, I mean after her funeral. You thought I was in my room but I came out to get water and I saw Dad and you making out against the wall, stripping off each other's clothes. I was clueless of what was happening, so I stayed downstairs the whole night. That is why you found me sleeping on the couch. Once I actually found out what happened, I forgave Dad after a little while but I hated you. You took advantage of my Dad, his girlfriend my Mum had just died and you wanted sex."  
"Savannah, you don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't talk to me like that. You slut!"  
"Savannah?" It wasn't Finn or Santana who said that. They turned around and saw Puck. He had heard everything.  
"Dad?"  
"Savannah, come home now."  
"Dad..."  
"Come on Savannah." He walked to his car and Savannah followed him.  
"Puck, I'm sorry." Santana cried but he drove away.  
"I'm sorry Santana but what you did to that girl is terrible." Finn  
said, he then went to his car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to TicTacToe21 for reviewing and also to krista27. this will be the second last chapter, i didn't realise it was only 5 chapters long. =) please enjoy chapter 4. **

The Truth

Chapter 4

When Puck and Savannah arrived home, Savannah headed to the stairs but Puck stopped her.

"Savannah, wait." Savannah stopped.  
"Yes, Dad."  
"You do know that your Mum loved you alot?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Then, you should have a look at this." He went to the cabinet and  
opened a drawer. He took out a brown paper bag and an photo album. He handed them to Savannah. "Go upstairs and look at them. See what you have said these last couple of days are true." Savannah nodded and went to her room, she closed the door.

She placed the items on her bed and she sat on her bed next to them. She poured the contents of the brown paper bag onto her bag. All that was in it was a ring. Savannah held it up and it was beautiful, the diamond was lovely. She put it back in the brown paper bag, she set it aside. She opened the album and saw photos of her Mum, Dad and her. Until after a copy of the photo that was the bookmark in her book, the photos were of her Dad, her and Santana. They were all smiling, she wanted to rip the photos up. She went through the photos again but noticed something this time. In the photos where Quinn was there, she was wearing a ring. Savannah took the ring out of the bag and it was the same one. Her Mum had wore that ring, it could of just a ring she wore all the time. She put the ring back in the bag and closed the album.

She went downstairs and her Dad saw her.  
"Dad, I don't get it."  
"Well, that ring that was in the bag was your Mum's enagement ring, she gave it back to me when I was saying goodbye to her, she said that I could marry someone if I wanted to and if you were happy."  
"Oh."  
"Also, Santana was in the photo album too because she has helped me and you a lot. You might have thought she was taking over as Mum to you but she wasn't. All she was trying to do was to protect you, she loves you as much as everyone else does. Shortly after your Mum died I went into a... Breakdown. I would drink and drink in my room all day that was all I did. A social worker visited and Santana didn't want me to lose someone else. So she fixed the house and while I was drinking my life away in my room she said I was sleeping. She cleaned away all the bottles and fixed the house up. She didn't want you to be taken away, her best friend told her to protect her daughter and that is what she did. She didn't try to ruin your life and she never blamed your Mum's death on you no one did, it was mistake... An accident." Savannah passed the bag and album back to Puck and he put them back away.  
"But what about when I saw Santana and you stripping else other's clothes off and full on making out?"  
"Yes we went onto my bed and we had stripped to our underwear but Santana realized it was a big mistake and left straight away."  
"Oh."  
"It's getting late, are you going to go to bed?"  
"Um... I think I will stay down here for a little while."  
"Ok, well I'm going to bed."  
"Goodnight Dad."  
"Goodnight Savannah." Puck went up the stairs to his room, Savannah sat on the stairs watching the door for someone but this time Santana. She waited and waited but Santana didn't come home, so Savannah went to bed sad.

The next day, she went downstairs. Her Dad was still asleep, she  
looked everywhere but Santana wasn't there. She went back upstairs and had a shower. While she was getting dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was in her bra and underwear, the awful scar was on her stomach it looked like a c-section scar and for awhile there was a rumor going round that she had a baby because that weekend she went to a pool party in her bikini. She couldn't help but cry, she was in that car crash with her Mum and she survived. When she heard her Dad call her, she quickly wiped her tears.

"I'm in my room, getting dressed." She yelled out.

She got dressed and went downstairs to her Dad.

"Hi Dad."  
"Hello." He noticed that she had red eyes and asked "Have you been crying?"  
"Um... No, why would you think that?"  
"Your eyes are very red."  
"Oh... They're like that cause I got a little bit of shampoo in them."  
"Oh... Ok." She headed for the door. "Where you going?"  
"Out." She left.

She went to school, it was a weekend. She went into the choir room and sat down at the piano. She started to play and sing...

Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad

Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven  
Or Bethlehem

Some pray that one day  
Christ will come a-callin'  
They light a candle  
And hope that it glows  
And some just lie there  
Crying for him to come and find them  
But when he comes they don't know how to go

Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so bad

Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven  
Or Bethlehem

When she stopped, she heard clapping coming from behind. She quickly stood up and turned. She saw Mr Schu.

"Oh, Mr Schu."  
"You have a wonderful voice."  
"Oh, thank you."  
"You look so much like your Mum."  
"That's what everyone says."  
"It's true, Savannah... Can I ask you something?"  
"Ok."  
"Why don't you join Glee Club, you have a beautiful voice and I'm  
guessing your Dad taught you piano."  
"It's not like I don't want to join it's just I'm fine with cheerleading. Only Mum, Dad, Santana and now you know I sing."  
"Singing is a way of telling everyone who you are, don't you want to stand out."  
"I don't really at the moment."  
"What happened?"  
"Just stuff."  
"About your Mum."  
"How do you know?"  
"I have my sources."  
"It's just... Learning all this stuff in just a couple of days is a lot to handle, no one knows what I'm going through."  
"Savannah you're wrong, we all know what you're going through."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We all dealt with your Mum's death at one point."  
"But you all weren't the one who was in the car crash with her and survived."  
"You can't blame yourself for it."  
"That's what everyone is saying and also how come I didn't get to see anyone after her funeral?"  
"We all send you cards on your birthdays but our gifts were never  
delivered to you. Your Dad and Santana thought that it would be best if you didn't see anyone close to your Mum besides Santana."  
"But why?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Oh... Mike told me that Santana became friends with my Mum before she had me, before Regionals because she had a pregnancy scare."  
"Yes, that is right."  
"Who did she think the baby's father was?"  
"Mike... Mike Chang."  
"Mike?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to TicTacToe21 for once again reviewing this story and giving me positive feedback. I'm sad to say but this is the last chapter of The Truth and I would like to thank TicTacToe21 and krista27 for reviewing this story. Thank you for making this my first multi-chapter story that I have completed. Please check out my other stories and enjoy them but most of all enjoy the last chapter of the The Truth. =)**

The Truth

Chapter 5

Savannah left straight away after she found out that piece ofinformation, she was beyond shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about when you thought Santana was carrying your baby."  
Mike stopped walking.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Mike... Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You had a lot on your plate already and you didn't need to know."  
"Is that why you hate her so much?"  
"No... yes... Not really..."  
"What happened?"  
"We did it, it was just something that happened..."  
"Like Mum and Dad?"  
"No, it was different your parents somehow loved elseother. Santana and I was just random she had to do it with everyone at least once. She told me she missed her period and days went by and still nothing. I kept betting her to take a test or go to a doctor but she wouldn't do anything. I told Quinn because she had went through it... Going through it. After Quinn had talked to Santana she yelled at me and said I had no right to tell anyone but I said she was just trying to help since she wasn't letting me help her. Quinn bought a test for her and she take it for days, she was too scared of what she would find out. She took it and she wasn't pregnant she told me and we never spoke to each other again but she became friends with Quinn again. The next week was Regionals, the day you were born. She was there when you were born also with Judy and your father."  
"We don't see Grandma anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not sure, I haven't her since Mum's funeral. She separated from granddad so I don't think that's an issue."  
"You remind her of Quinn."  
"Oh."  
"She's too scared to see you again because she will see Quinn and  
remind her that she isn't here. You should visit her."  
"Yeah I will."

I left and went to visit grandma but it wasn't a great visit.

"Hi." She said as Judy opened the door.  
"Quinn?"  
"Um... No, I'm your granddaughter Savannah."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to visit it, I haven't since you since..."  
"I'm kind of busy at moment."  
"But..."  
"I'm sorry." Tears started to roll down Judy's face, she shut the door.

She was disappointed that she didn't get to really talk to her grandma but she looked so sad and stressed out when she opened the door. Santana still hadn't come back so Savannah went looking for her. She found her sitting on a bench at the park.

"I'm sorry." Savannah said, Santana turned and saw her.

Everything got better, Savannah and Santana fixed everything. Quinn's engagement ring hang on a chain around Savannah's neck along with Quinn's gold cross necklace.

One day Savannah decided she wanted to do something.

"Mr Schu?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I join Glee Club?"

She was at Regionals going to perform a solo to a real audience for the first including her Dad, Santana, Finn, grandma and everyone else. She sat shaking on the piano seat remembering over and over her lines and notes. Mr Schu placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You will do great." He whispered and then left.

As the curtain rose, she played the beginning. Her eyes locked on her Dad, he was so proud of her. She started to sing.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh

Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you

Tears were rolling down her face but they were happy tears. Savannah knew she did the right thing, the song was for her Mum. Her Mum who was watching over her, crying too. That was her little girl. Quinn will always be a part of Savannah and most important Savannah will always be a part of her Mum no matter where she is.

The End


End file.
